Cita de a tres
by ValSmile
Summary: Wu, con su plan de conquista al Avatar, decide invitarla a una cena, pero éste omite el hecho de que será entre ellos dos solamente. Y Mako debe velar como siempre con la seguridad del príncipe. [OneShot]


**Legend of Korra no me pertenece, es creación de los dioses Bryke. **

**Este fic es netamente por diversión y deseos de escribir :D**

**Gracias por leerme :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cita de a tres<strong>

"_Está cordialmente invitada a una reunión en el restaurant de Ciudad República, para afinar los detalles sobre el ataque de Kuvira hacia la ciudad._

_Se le ruega puntualidad._

_Saludos Cordiales, la directiva de Ciudad República"_

- ¿En un restaurant?

Korra había recibido aquella invitación. Releía una y otra vez las palabras que ahí estaban, y claro se alegró de que al fin estuviera siendo invitada a una reunión con los grandes representantes, pero ¿por qué en un restaurant? Se preguntaba confundida.

Cuando no le otorgó mayor importancia se preparó para salir en dirección a su encuentro.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la Ciudad, el príncipe Wu, acompañado de su fiel escolta Mako, caminaban en dirección específica. El plan había resultado todo un éxito y Wu mientras se frotaba las manos le comentaba a Mako sobre su procedimiento.

- Entonces cuando llegue Korra al lugar que se le citó tú te retiras Mako. Esta va a ser la oportunidad en que podrá ver mis dotes – reía - ¡Una cita con el Avatar!

Mako revoleaba los ojos con cada comentario de él. Estaba molesto y con razón, él había sido claro en confesar lo sucedido con ella hace tres años atrás. Aun así era su trabajo, ser el perrito guardián de él. No quería eso si demostrar lo que le causaba pensar, de por sí, que Korra tuviera ojos para otra persona. Durante tres largos años nunca supo de ella, salvo que tuvo una larga recuperación tanto física como mentalmente, aun así nadie le aseguraba que durante ese trayecto ella hubiera conocido a alguien más. Y eso carcomía por dentro a Mako, quien veía como la avatar estaba llegando al lugar y se acomodaba en el puesto que Wu había reservado para ellos.

- ¡Mako, ya llegó!... bien – Wu respiraba – deséame suerte – y caminó hacia ella.

- Suerte – decía malhumorado sin despegar la vista de ambos.

Korra estaba sentada con su cara de mal humor esperando a que llegaran los demás, pero estaba sola ahí en medio de una mesa a la que la había dirigido un mesero, lejos de las demás personas, algo VIP. Cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que le desagradó, era Wu.

- Hola Avatar Korra – decía seductoramente.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Qué tal? Tú, yo y una cena de negocios.

- ¿Cena de negocios? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Wu se sentó al lado de la chica y llamó al mesero para pedir algo de comer. Mientras que Korra no veía con la mejor cara al sujeto. Esperando una respuesta se le quedó mirando de soslayo.

- Avatar Korra, esta es una cena de negocios entre tú y yo – sonreía Wu.

- No me interesa – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Y lo estaba haciendo, Korra comenzaba a caminar cuando de pronto el olor de comida de la tribu agua llegó a sus narices y con eso un pequeño rugido en el estómago de la ojiazul. Ésta miro con furia a Wu y él de modo inocente le dijo que lo había pedido especialmente para ella. Cuando se sentó nuevamente pudo distinguir a lo lejos la mirada seria de Mako.

Los platos estaban servidos y Wu hacía un brindis por la chica, lo cual ella tomó sin importancia, sólo le importaba devorarse aquella deliciosa cena originaria de su ciudad y luego retirarse de aquella cita planeada por él.

- Oye ¿No piensas invitar a Mako a sentarse con nosotros? – preguntó Korra.

- No – dijo firmemente – Mako es mi escolta y ahora él debe velar por mi seguridad, cuidar mi espalda. Además esto es entre tú y yo – alzaba sus toscas cejas para lograr motivar a Korra.

- Ah… interesante – respondía Korra con cara de póquer.

Y mientras Mako seguía sentado unas cuantas mesas a lo lejos, seguía atento a cada movimiento a su alrededor y a la mesa que lo tenía disgustado. Se servía a cada instante un vaso con agua, que era lo único que podía consumir en horas de trabajo, pero, diablos, le apetecía algo más fuerte. Volvió a girar su rostro hacia la chica, quien la veía comer con ganas y eso preocupaba a Mako, pero cuando se cruzaron las miradas, y vio en sus ojos un gesto de súplica de parte de ella, entendió que no lo estaba pasando tan bien como creía.

Wu no perdía las esperanzas, al contrario se sentía más entusiasmado que nunca, por lo que tomó la iniciativa y sujetó la mano de Korra y ésta en una rápida reacción se trapicó con la comida, haciendo que Wu se asustará y comenzara a sobarle la espalda a la morena. Korra abría sus ojos como plato y atinó a levantarse.

- Necesito… cof… cof… ir al baño… - tosía la morena.

Korra caminaba rápidamente hacia el baño de mujeres, pasando por el lado de Mako dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al chico. Éste no entendía el comportamiento de ella con él así que no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió.

- ¡Sácame de aquí! – le gritó Korra apenas lo vio llegar, estando fuera de los baños de mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Mako.

- No lo sé. Inventa algo, que hay unos terroristas afuera esperando por él o… ¡no sé!

- Wu estaba ilusionado con esto – dijo sin ver a la cara a Korra.

- ¡Pero me mintió! ¡Pensé que de verdad me estaban tomando en cuenta para tomar una decisión con respecto a Kuvira y sólo fue una tonta cena! – se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ya no estás tosiendo – le dijo Mako.

- Era mentira, para poder salir de ahí - respondió avergonzada.

- Ves, tú también le mentiste a Wu.

Korra se molestó más con lo que le dijo Mako y no dudo en reprocharlo.

- ¡Y tú! ¡Deberías haberme dicho que planeaba ese tipo!

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Crees que no le dije que no era un buen plan eso de mandarte una invitación falsa? Conociendo tu carácter sé cómo te ibas a poner, pero él no me escuchó.

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, que entraban o salían del baño veían como estos dos discutían sin tapujos. Algunos reían y otros murmuraban en silencio. Korra al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas de los pocos que había allí estaban atentas a su escenita, decidió entrar al baño de mujeres, con Mako incluido, y cerrar la puerta con pestillo para que nadie los molestara.

- ¿Qué haces Korra?

- ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! No quiero seguir en esta tonta cita con él – su enojo se hacía más evidente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quieres ir? – preguntó viendo fijamente a la morena.

Korra notó la penetrante mirada de Mako sobre ella, lo cual hizo apaciguar la furia de la morena y darle paso a los nervios y unos nervios bien disimulados.

- No me interesa.

El maestro fuego, cuando oyó esas palabras sintió algo más de tranquilidad. Suspiró rendido y decidió ayudar a la morena. Korra quien se encontraba apoyada en la puerta sintió como un brazo se acercaba a ella. Se quedó quieta y no pensó en nada. Mako quería abrir la puerta pero al ver como la chica se puso tensa con su cercanía se alejó un poco de ella.

- Korra… - titubeó - es mejor que salgamos de acá. Si quieres puedes irte, yo le inventaré algo a Wu.

- Gracias – dijo fijando su mirada en los ojos ambarinos de Mako.

Mako sintió un gran impulso en ese momento, pero trato de comportarse. Sólo le devolvió una sonrisa a la chica que tenía delante de él y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella para poder darle una leve caricia en la mejilla con su dedo pulgar. Korra cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor de un mimo de su ex novio. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya que habían terminado? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sentía el sabor de un beso de él? Dicen que los ex novios siempre tienen recaídas a lo largo del tiempo, más cuando ambos no han encontrado el amor en otra persona, o es porque simplemente no existe nadie más que sea perfecto para cada uno. Y Mako la extrañó tanto durante su ausencia, no cabía duda que su nuevo estilo la hacía ver más madura y toda una mujer, aunque a veces conservara ese carácter explosivo típico de ella, pero que a pesar de todo la hacia única. El ambiente era perfecto, estaban solos allí. Mako se le acercó un poco más a la chica y ella no ponía resistencia. Solo un beso, nada más. Y quedaría guardado para siempre en los baños de mujer de este restaurant.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, sintieron como la puerta estaba tratando de ser abierta.

- ¡Hey, necesitamos ocupar el baño!

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par y se separaron al instante.

- ¡Ya, en seguida! - gritó Korra.

Mako miraba con un brillo especial a Korra, entonces volvió a su postura y le dijo a Korra que podría marcharse, él hablaría con Wu.

- No… me quedaré – dijo finalmente – es sólo una tonta cena sin importancia.

- ¿Segura?

- Ajam… - se sonrojaba y dándose media vuelta para abrir la puerta – ni aunque me ofreciera el mundo completo, simplemente no me interesa.

Korra salía entonces del baño a vista de las mujeres que habían golpeado la puerta, y cuando vieron que dentro había un apuesto chico comenzaron a reír pícaramente. Aunque se callaron cuando la morena les devolvió la mirada con enfado. Korra volvió a sentarse en su lugar mientras que Wu se alegraba de verla nuevamente, y desde lejos Mako seguía observando aquella escena más tranquilo y con unas cuantas miradas cruzadas con Korra.

* * *

><p><em>Hola acá les traigo un nuevo one shot makorra jijiji ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_Esto nació después de ver el capítulo 10 de LOK, cuando Wu decide ir en conquista de Korra y ver la cara de celos de Mako fue como awww nanai *O*_

_y se me ocurrió esto mientras me duchaba xDDD_

_kjakajkaja espero que les agrade. Cualquier cosa me dicen a través de un hermoso, divertido y jugoso review *-*_

_Saludos a todos!_


End file.
